A car is a rather complicated vehicle which includes a lot of mechanical and electrical parts and breakdowns can occur during driving, especially when it is dark at night or during hazardous driving conditions.
To fix the car in the dark of night, it is necessary that the driver have available auxiliaries, such as a warning-light to avoid being hit by other cars or to ask for help from passing cars, a lamp for convenience in fixing the car, an air compressor for inflating the tires, etc.